This invention relates to furniture and more specifically to furniture stands designed to support audio-visual equipment.
In recent years, high fidelity stereo audio electronic signals have been made available in conjunction with television signals so that the home viewer may enjoy stereophonic sound while viewing a television broadcast. Additionally, video cassette recorders are available which produce left and right stereophonic sound as well as the video signal for reproducing a television picture. With the advent of multi-channel television sound (MTS) and stereo VCR's, the demand for furniture and stereo speaker systems for use in conjunction with stereo TV's and VCR's has increased.
In certain viewing areas of the home, space is limited with regard to that allocated for electronic entertainment equipment, specifically televisions and stereos. With this in mind, an audio-visual furniture stand which provides a storage space for a stereo speaker system as well as a surface for resting thereon a television and/or VCR equipment is needed.